Kittypets/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a kittypet. In a Twoleg Garden.... Levi sat down on a rock. His eyes were glanced downward at his paws and an air of depression surrounded him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 04:57, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawn roamed through a weave of grass. 04:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded into the twoleg place. He was looking for an old friend of his. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawn twitched her ears, seeing a large white cat, she darted off, losing her feather in the process. 05:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) (Paris is thin and girly-looking XD) Paris spotted a pale gold tomcat. "Hi, Levi," he said, calmly, though Levi jumped up in fright. After realizing who is was, he relaxed and said "Oh, hi Paris, I haven't seen you in a while..." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes padded into the Kittypet neighbourhood. He didn't even look up at his surroundings. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "How have you been?" asked Paris. Ignoring his question, Levi asked "Why are you here?" "Because I wanted to say hi," Paris replied, a little offended. Levi looked down at his paws again, troubled. "Is something wrong?" asked Paris, concerned. "My boyfriend's family moved, and they took him with them, so I guess I'm just upset that I'll never see him again..." "Oh, I'm sorry," said Paris to his friend. "But that's not even the worse part," said Levi, an angry tone in his voice. "Do you reember Sabrina from when we were kits?" Paris cringed as if he were disgusted by the very name. He nodded "Yes." "Well, she appeared at the door of the house a few weeks ago. We have a rodent problem, and you know how I don't like to hunt unless I have to so I'm no help, so they adopted her! She doesn't even ''try ''to help them and just complanes all damn day!" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes crashed into a tree. He got up, groaning. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Levi heard the noise and swung his head around. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawn ruffled her fur and padded through a road. 05:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes got up. "I guess." He winced. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Levi ran through the cat flap in the door of his house and came out with his water bowl. "Here," he said as he placed it at Hermes' paws. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Hermes lapped up the water. He looked very troubled. When he was finished, he sat down and looked at Paris, then where he was. "Paris, what is this place?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, this is the "rich" side of town. I used to live here when I was a little kit, but I ran away. It's, um, different than what a lot of cats are used to," said Paris. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh." He turned to Levi. "Thanks for the water. What's your name?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Levi," he said, smiling. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Hermes, a friend of Paris'." Hermes smiled back. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans